Singing Dancing Loving?
by kaibasgrl17
Summary: Tea sings and dances at the employee lounge in the Kaiba Corp. building. Kaiba has had a crush on this girl for awhile and vice versa. What happens when they start to show it? SetoxTea Maybe later lemon. First fic so please review! CHAPTERS 45 UP!
1. You're Hired

**Author's Note: **_All of the fanfics that I write will most likely pair Seto with Tea. I love those two as a couple, and I find it fun to read and write fics about them. This is my very first fanfic, so all reviews are more than welcome. I can't wait to hear what my readers think, and any questions asked will be answered in next chapters. Also, if you have requests or ideas, please let me know! They're more than likely to show up in the story! ENJOY!_

**Chapter One: " We Need Entertainment!"**

Seto Kaiba sat in his office at Kaiba Corp. building as he typed furiously on his keyboard. So far the day had been hectic, most of his employees complaining about working over the weekend. This Kaiba tried to shrug off, but when the workers formed a riot, he had gotten a little over stressed. Firing people was out of the question, he'd already dropped twenty three employees that week, and it was only Sunday. Just then his number one employee, Roland, walked in. " The workers have made a request, sir. If you fulfill this, they will stop the riot and get back to work." The man said.

" Well, what do they want?" Kaiba asked, not looking up from his computer.

" Entertainment sir. They want there to be some entertainment. A suggestion was that you build a room on the main floor where employees can go on there break. They want the room to have entertainment, such as singers, dancers, comedians, and they want a bar for some drinks. I told them that it was a lot, but this is what they want." Roland had a look of fear on his face. He expected his boss to now shout out in rage and fire everyone in the building.

" Fine. We already have something like that set up downstairs, it just needs to get some bartenders and performers. We haven't used the room before, but it'll do. I want you to put out a job ad for bartenders, people who can sing and dance, and other talents that you think might suit those greedy little employees of mine." Kaiba said this quickly and dismissed the man from the office. Good things weren't going to come out of this, that Kaiba knew for sure.

Tea was currently surfing through job ads online, looking for something involving high pay and her favorite hobby and greatest ability; dancing. So far she had come across only two, both of them making her sick. The first was for those girls who dance around on top of bars, which she bypassed quickly. The second one was even worse; it was a job offer for a stripper. The young teen sighed, almost ready to give up, when she noticed a search engine. She typed " skilled dancer, high pay" in the text box and waited for the listings. At first only the two ads she had seen appeared, and then a third popped up blinking with a NEW sign above it.

_Skilled singers and/or dancers wanted to work at employee lounge. High pay offered, crowd will be happy with even the simplest of songs. Comedians also wanted. For more information click here._ Tea read this several times. If it was an employee lounge, then they probably didn't mean strip dancing, which was good, it had high pay, and the easily pleased crowd was a plus. Tea quickly jotted down the adress and signed up for a job interview.

Kaiba sat on a couch in the new lounge while he listened to one of the auditioning comedians. All of his jokes were classics, and ones that weren't very funny. He even did that "don't cry, it's only a knock-knock joke" one. When his jokes were finished, Kaiba merely glared and pointed towards the exit. So far he had only lined up two singers and one hilarious comidan ( even though Kaiba didn't laugh or smile once he knew that the guy had talent). The next girl walked up onto the stage. " I'm auditioning for singing and dancing." She said before she realized who she was performing for. Kaiba recongized the girl, and only all to well. She was an incredible woman with brown hair that hung just below her chin, a slim and well curved body, perfect dancing legs, beautiful bright blue eyes and a perfect smile. This girl had been Kaiba's secret crush since he first laid eyes on her, and the second she walked in he had felt his heart beat race. Her name was Tea Gardner, and she was definately going to get the job.

Tea had already decided not to look at who would be judging her talent, so she kept her eyes closed for her song. The second she began to sing, Kaiba's heart lifted into his throat, his mouth dry, his eyes and every bit of his attention on the love of his life.

_When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes._

_And all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies._

_I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone._

_The one you should call, was standin here all along...._

_And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you, belong._

_Until the day my life is through, this I promise you..... this I promise you._

_I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before._

_And I promise you never, will you hurt any more._

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've one_

_And with this vow, forever has now begun_

_Just to hold you tight,_

_Each loving day,_

_And no this feeling, won't go away no_

_Till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you_

_No other place is to far,_

_When I hear you call,_

_Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't be livin at all._

_And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you, belong._

_Until the day my life is through, this I promise you..._

_Every word I say is true, this I promise you.. oooooh I promise you._

Tea took a deep breath and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Seto Kaiba, and her gut lurched. She was doomed. Kaiba wasn't going to give her the job, and now he'd pick on her about this forever. Tea, although she had reason for her theories, couldn't be more wrong.

"Well, you have an amazing voice Miss Gardner, now I'd like to see you dance, if you don't mind." Kaiba said, gesturing towards the stereo at the back of the stage. Tea was shocked. Kaiba liked it! He actually thought she had singing talent! He had even said it was AMAZING!! Tea swallowed and nodded, unable to find her voice. What Kaiba didn't know was that she had a major crush on him. She found him to be sexy, aluring, sassy, and his sharp tongue a complete turn on. He had the most gorgeous sapphire eyes, and a hunky bod. Tea dreamed many nights of curling up to him in bed, him stroking her hair.

Kaiba walked up to the stage and turned on the stereo so he could choose a song for her to dance to. He finally chose one be Usher, called "Yea!" (Oh I sooooo love that song! I just love dancing to it.) Before playing the song, Kaiba chose the second one that she would have to dance to. He chose "Hey Mama" by Black Eyed Peas. (that song is really, really, really fun to dance to, if you haven't tried it, you definately should!!) They were both American songs, but they were also very popular. " You will have to dance to two songs, and I will decide from there. Of course, you already get the job for singing, but if you can dance too then you'll have an extra two hundred on your paycheck." Kaiba said, grabbing the stereo remote and sitting back in his seat. Kaiba started the music and got blown away.

Tea let the rythm from the song course through her body, swaying her figure to the steady beats and becomming one with the song. None of her moves were planned, but all of them were perfection. The music was her master, she the servant. Tea moved with grace, skill, determination, and all of that in a very sexy way. Kaiba could hardly breath. He had purposly chosen this kind of song, so he could watch her dance in this way, but he didn't know it'd turn him on _that_ much. The CEO's hands were sweating, his heart in his mouth, and he was currently going through a huge errection.

The song ended and Kaiba immediately changed to the next one, not wanting Tea to stop. This song got Tea into the shake dance move, this only teasing Kaiba more. Her body shook with the fast reggae song and her body moved around in quick, skilled, sexy ways. Kaiba was currently using every bit of stength that he had to keep himself from jumping onto the stage and kissing the girl.

Soon both songs were over, and Kaiba knew he had seen all for the day. "Perfect, you're dancing is breath taking. You definately have the job. Please now come down here for the interview part, merely so I can have a record on you." Kaiba gestured towards the chair that a guard had placed in front of him, and table between the two. Tea nodded and sat down, trying hard to catch her breath. A bottle a water was placed in front of her and she was handed a soft towel. "Thank you." She said.

" Alright, so the first thing that I need is your full name, including your middle one." Kaiba said, positioning his pen over the interview sheet.

" Well, my Japanese name is Anzu Nirivi Mouzskii, and my American name, the one that I go by, is Tea Lynn Gardner." Tea said in a formal tone. She wanted this to be entirely job related.

"Okay, next I need your adress." Kaiba wrote down what Tea said, and then recorded the phone number she recited. "Good. Now I need to know first what expeirience you've had in singing/dancing, your recent jobs, and other hobbies and abilities that you have."

"I take dancing lessons every day after school with a rectital every week. I've been dancing in this school for about eight years now. I taught myself how to sing, and I sometimes sing songs to children in the Domino orphanage during Christmas. My recent jobs were first helping out at the Turtle Game Shop, then I was a waitress at some little club that closed a month ago, and I recently stopped babysitting because I had bad expeiriences with parents who were horrid to me." Tea said before taking a breath. " My hobbies are singing, dancing, drawing, cooking, babysitting, reading, and cleaning. Oh, those are my skills and hobbies."

Kaiba recorded all of this onto the paper and put his pen down. "Well, you're hired. I expect you to start tomorrow at noon, and your day will end at seven thirty at night. I don't require you to wear uniform because it will look better if you dress in dancer like clothes. Saturday will be your day off." Kaiba nodded at her at showed her to the door.

Back at the mansion Kaiba was busy trying to get Tea out of his head, but with no luck. She had really made a huge impression today, and Kaiba was ready to go to the lounge and watch her dance for awhile tomorrow. His little brother was already asleep, and Kaiba was getting tired himself. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

Well, what do you think? Please review! Stories will be updated often, I promise! I really, really, really hope that you enjoyed! Please review! I'm so excited, I can't wait for feed back! YAAAAAAAY!


	2. Uneasy

Author's Note: Hey there! I hope you likes my new chap! lol. Enjoy guys!

Chapter Two Work

At about seven the next morning Tea was backstage getting ready to sing for the Kaiba Corp. employees. She figured since Kaiba was such a workaholic that he wouldn't be there, so she wasn't very nervous. A really talented comedian was performing right now and he had his audience really cracking up. Tea laughed as she finished brushing her hair and listened to the joke. Soon it was her turn and Tea walked out onto the stage. After following the girl to her spot, the spotlight dimmed and Tea began to sing 'Beautiful' by Christina Agulaira. Everyone was enchanted by Tea's voice and when the song was over there wasn't a single person who wasn't clapping and cheering. Tea blushed and hurried off the stage so the next performer could come up.

Kaiba sat at his desk typing away furiously on the computer. It had been a slow morning so far and he really wanted things to pick up. At around one in the afternoon he had already fired ten people and was in a major need of a break, which was definately a first for the young CEO. He then thought about heading over to the new lounge.....

_The only reason you need a break from work for the first time in your life is because Tea is singing and dancing in the lounge._

A taunting voice echoed in Kaiba's head.

'Tha'ts not true! It's been a very stressful day.'

_And you want to see Tea doing her "thang" up there on the stage!_

'I do not! Leave me alone!'

Kaiba spent another hour trying to prove the voice wrong by not going to take the break, but he soon couldn't take the constantly ringing phone and problems with the computer anymore. He got up and walked down to the lounge only to be greeted by Tea's sweet voice as she sang "Get Out". Kaiba took a seat in the back corner and watched in amazement as Tea sang and danced her heart out. When the song was over Kaiba became dissappointed to see her leave the stage. He wanted to hear Tea sing some more, but he couldn't wait until it was her turn again. Kaiba got up and walked to the backstage area searching for Tea's dressing room. When he found it, the door was wide open and he could hear Tea humming inside. The tall brunette leaned against the door frame and watched Tea move around the room, a smile playing it's way across Kaiba's lips. When Tea finally noticed him her heart began to race and pound painfully against her chest. "K-k-Kaiba" She stuttered, falling backwards behind a pile of boxes. Kaiba rushed forward and helped her to her feet, only his pull was a little to strong and she flew up into his arms, their lips so close....

Tea pulled away quickly with a huge blush on both hers and the CEO's faces. "What're you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I, um, wanted to compliment you on your excellent performance." Kaiba said, at a loss for any other words.

_Try saying: I love you Tea!_ 'Shut up stupid conscience!' Tea smiled, flattered, and sat down on a nearby chair.

"You watched?" Her heart skipped at the thought and she fought to make it slow down.

"Ya, I did." Kaiba replied, also sitting down.

They chatted aimlessly for awhile before Kaiba's crush on Tea got the best of him. He leaned in a gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled away, blushing furiously. But Tea wasn't angry. Instead she carressed Kaiba's cheek softly and turned his head to face hers. Kaiba's mind was buzzing with questions but the look in Tea's eyes was all the answer and encouragement he needed. They leaned in slowly and met for a deep kiss. Tea slid her arms around Kaiba's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Then Tea's mind kicked in and she pulled away, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She said in a hoarse whisper before grabbing her coat and fleeing from the room. "Tea wait!" Kaiba called and he hurried after her. Tea ran out of the building and into the furious rain that pelted down on her when she got outside. This didn't stop the girl though, she was to afraid of hanging back, to afraid of what Kaiba would say about what had just happened. She ran down the sidewalk and into an alley, turning every now and then and not stopping until she was sure that she had lost Kaiba.

Her breathing was fast and heart in her throat before her situation caught up with Tea's mind. The rain was comming down extremely hard, and it turned out to be about five. Time sure had flown. Not only that, but Tea had no clue where she was. Tears rolled down Tea's cheeks as she leaned against a wall and slid down to the soaking wet ground. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning flashed in the sky. 'Why did I kiss him? Why? Now I'm lost and I can't ever talk to Kaiba again because he's gonna hate me!' Tea weeped harder, totally oblivious to the fact that he had kissed her first, and when she made the move he had kissed her back and ran after her almost desperately after she had taken off. And while Tea was sobbing in the alley, Kaiba was having his own thoughts.

' Why did she run away? I thought she enjoyed the kiss! Now what am I going to do? She must hate me! I can't believe I did that! Now she's out in the rain and I have no way of finding her! Not only that but she'll probably never talk to me again!' Kaiba arrived at his mansion and collapsed on his bed after taking off his wet clothes. Kaiba's stomach tied itself into knots as he thought about what had happened. And he had been so positive that she had liked the kiss..... Kaiba soon drifted into a deep sleep, these thoughts still haunting his already uneasy mind.

Tea stumbled out of the alley, finally back in her neck of the city. She climbed up the stairs of her apartment building and threw herself onto her mattress. Tea cried her heart out and covered her head with a pillow. After awhile she fell asleep just as Kaiba had, bad thoughts disturbing her rest as well.

So what do you think? I hope you liked. Anyway, I don't know if Tea should get attacked some night in the park and have Kaiba come to the rescue, what do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. Or, if you have any other ideas on what should happen to thicken the plot, please let me know! Next chapter wil be up soon!


	3. Saved

Note: I decided to have the whole attacked in a park thing happen. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's very deep.

Chapter Three He saved my life

Tea was walking through the park, trying desperately to clear her head. It had been three days since her kiss with her boss, and she hadn't seen him since. The moon shimmered brilliantly in the midnight blue sky and the stars gleamed brightly around it. Tea shivered as a gust of wind rippled through the dark green grass and sent a bone rattling chill down her spine. She was now walking over a bridge in the woods section of the park, the bridge located high above a raging river. All of a sudden she was thrown onto the ground roughly. Tea cried out in fear and tried to dodge a figure that had pounced at her, but with no luck. She was now pinned to the ground, a shadowy man with his foot on her chest, a blade in his hand. Tea screamed again when he lunged at her with the blade, this time she escaped narrowly, the knife slashing through the sleeve of her shirt and landing a deep cut in her shoulder as she rolled to the other side of the bridge. She got up quickly and ignored the seering pain in her arm as her attack struck again. This time the blade missed and got stuck in a crack between two rocks, giving Tea time to run.

The bridge was long, very long, and she only made it about fifteen feet before she was slammed back down. Once again the awful person tried to plunge the knife into her heart, and once again they missed. Tea began to run yet again, the blood flow from her shoulder increasing and a cut forming on her forehead. This time she was shoved against the wall of the bridge, held in place by the attackers powerful grip. The blade glinted in the moonlight and the attacker began to bring it down for the killing blow. Tea closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. The grip being held on her was gone and she heard a holler of pain. Tea opened her eyes and gasped.

There were now two figures battling on the bridge. The man whom had cut Tea was now trying to stab his attacker but the knife was caught in middair and thrown off the bridge, into the water. The shadowy people fought endlessly. Blow after blow was delivered back and forth, a lead not taken for quite awhile. Finally the newcommer kicked his opponent in the stomach and sent him hurtling a good five feet. Tea was currently wrapped in a ball against the side of the bridge, watching in pain and horror as the fight went on. The original attacker was then picked up and thrown off the bridge, plummeting down into the rushing rapids, onward to the waterfall. There was no way they could survive that fall.

A throbbing pain was jolting through Tea's body. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire, her face was streaked with tears and it was hard to breathe. She coughed harshly, blood spraying from her mouth. The pain was overwhelming. Her sight was getting hazy, her eyes stinging fiercely. Then she saw the man whom had stopped her attacker. He wrapped her shoulder tightly in a cloth and lifted her into his arms. With what little strength Tea had, she turned her head and found herself looking into the deep sapphire eyes of Seto Kaiba. Then, everything went black.

(I'm really tempted to end the chapter here, but then it would be to short!)

Tea awoke in a huge room, laying on a king sized canopy bed, wrapped up in silk sheets and puffy comforters. She shot up quickly and felt a surge of massive pain errupt in her head. She groaned in pain and felt a soft touch gently push her back down. Tea opened her eyes and saw her savoir, Seto Kaiba. His eyes were filled to the brim with worry, his face warm and caring. Tea opened her mouth to speak but he set a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"You need your rest Tea. The nurse said that you've suffered a major amount of blood loss, and you'll feel tired and week for a few days until the lost blood reforms." Kaiba's voice was gentle and Tea felt as if she were melting. Kaiba was right too. She now realized that she felt completely drained. Her throat and mouth were dry as a dessert and her head felt as heavy as a boulder. So as a substitute of her appreciation, Tea smiled and nodded weakly. Kaiba returned her a faint smile and stood up before leaving the room with a swish of his white trench coat. Tea stared after him in amazement. So maybe he didn't hate her. Or maybe he just didn't want her to die. Yeah, that was probably it. He must've not wanted her to die. ' but doesn't that mean that he doesn't hate me?' She thought.

Kaiba was currently placing a bowl of steaming chicken and vegetable soup on a tray and thinking about what had happened that night. If he hadn't taken that walk, Tea would most likely be dead right now. Kaiba's stomach lurched at the thought of seeing a picture of his crush on the news with information like her bloody form being found at the bank of the river. Now every part of Kaiba lurched when a picture of this came into his head. _You need to tell her how much you care. Tell her when you take up this food. She has to listen, she can hardly talk!_ The voice in his head persuaded Kaiba into the idea.

He walked upstairs to her room and set the tray on her lap, then sitting himself in the chair he had waited for Tea to wake up in.

"I brought you some food to help restore your energy." Kaiba said, picking up a spoonful of soup and bringing it up to Tea's mouth. She blushed and opened her mouth for the food, blushing because of Kaiba feeding her. When the soup was gone, Kaiba decided he had to tell her.

"Tea, I just wanted to let you know. For quite some time now, I've, well, admired you. More than that, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I thought it came obvious that night that we kissed, and when you kissed me back, well I thought that you were okay with the fact. But then you ran off, and I was crushed. I've been thinking about you constantly ever since that day I hired you, and even more since our kiss. I truly wish that you hadn't left like that Tea. You're the only girl I've ever opened up to. The only girl that I've showed emotion to and gone into a vulnerable position around, and you ran away. Tea, you wouldn't be able to imagine how much pain that made me feel. It even made me feel like, like I shouldn't be in love. That I don't deserve it." Kaiba's eyes began to sting, and, even though he fought them as much as he could, tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Tea's heart was in her mouth as she watched Kaiba cry. She wanted with all her heart to reach up and brush those tears away, but her arms refused to move, and her throat still wouldn't allow a sound to escape it, so she couldn't speak. But what she did know was that Kaiba cared about her, and she felt boulders of guilt tumbling onto her. Now Tea's eyes began to water. She wanted so badly to tell Kaiba that she loved him, she wanted to be in his arms, to kiss him again, but her strength was no where to be found.

Mokuba's voice rang upstairs calling for his big brother.

Seto got up and took the tray with him out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. Tea now lay in the darkness with all of that guilt flooding her, making her wish she could get up and run to the man who had just confessed his love to her. But there was no such luck to be had and she lay alone and even though she was wrapped in several warm blankets, Tea had never felt so cold in all her life.

Yay! That's two chapters written in one day! Actually three if you count that one from the other story! Wow! So how did you like? I hope you liked! Until next time! Buh Bye!


	4. A Letter To The Readers

Author's note. This is not a real chapter, just a letter to you guys. You can skip this if you want, it isn't vital.

I'm having a major writers block right now. I mean major, all of my once thriving ideas are tangled up and I can't figure out what should happen when. I'm now requesting some help from my readers. If you have any ideas on what should happen, or some suggestions or anything, please, please, please let me know. It would really help me to get the chapters up faster and will give me some more footage to build on. Any and all people who give suggestions etc. will be notified in the chapters their ideas are used in, and thanks so much for your time guys. I'm trying really hard to make this an enjoyable story, and it only makes it all the better if you guys are helping!

P.S:

If you have the time, please check out my C2. It isn't much, but members to it will get previews and inputs on stories and chapters that I post. I also offer help with any problems you might have. Come check it out!


End file.
